


ugly sweaters

by sixth_dr_whomst



Category: Original Works
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), dumb ugly sweater nonsense, hartley is chaotic good and thats the tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixth_dr_whomst/pseuds/sixth_dr_whomst
Summary: The universe is big, and weird, and things don't always make sense.One of those things, in Clem's mind, at least, is why the glowing ball of creation can only be won through /this/.





	ugly sweaters

“No.”

“Clem, blease."

She narrows her eyes at them, and then down at the sweater they’re holding out to her. “It’s an ugly-ass sweater, Hartley.”

“It’s Animal Crossing!” they whine, giving her the puppy dog eyes they’re relatively famous for.

“And you swore to never talk about that again.”

“This isn’t talking about it, either. Come on, Clem, we need every entry we can get. That Light of Creation thing isn’t gonna fall into our hands, and while, yeah, it’s weird that the way to get it is to  _ win an ugly sweater contest _ , it- it’s probably fine.”

“Okay. I’ll give you that one.” She’s grumbling as she pulls it over her head, a bright yellow background framing one of the main characters doing a kickflip on a skateboard over some large city. “It’s very ugly.”

“Don’t worry - there’s  _ worse _ ,” Reese laughs as he enters the room. At his side is his boyfriend of approximately 6 months, the two stuck in a two-person sweater with several quotes from Scherzo all over it.

“I don’t know what you mean by worse, it’s beautiful,” Hartley beams.

“Yours is a Griffin Mcelroy meme,” Harper points out.

“And? He cronched a banana, he deserves to be on a sweater.”

“Hartley, why are we doing this?” Adam calls out from around the corner.

“Adaaaaammmmm, you’re the ace up our sleeve. No one will be able to say that’s not the ugliest sweater they’ve ever seen.”

“I can barely move.”

“Even better.”

“Dear sweet Jesus, what did you do to Adam?” Clem mumbles, readjusting her bun.

A shit-eating grin forms on their face. “Oh,  _ I _ did nothing.

“ _ Jeoffrey _ did this.”

“Wh- Jeoffrey- OH GOD.”

And then Adam appears.

Attached to his sweater is a very tall, taller than him, inflatable, dark orange, t-rex suit.

You know, like the meme.

Hartley’s insufferable when they win.


End file.
